1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a blood collection set having a needle cannula and a shield that can be driven forwardly to safely shield the needle cannula.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art blood collection set includes a small diameter needle cannula having a pointed distal end and a proximal end mounted to a thermoplastic hub. Portions of the blood collection set near the hub may be provided with a pair of flexible wings. The wings can be folded into face-to-face engagement with one another to facilitate digital manipulation of the small needle cannula. The wings then can be folded away from one another and taped into face-to-face engagement with the skin of the patient near a puncture site. The prior art blood collection set further includes a flexible plastic tube that has one end connected to the hub and an opposed end connected to a fitting. The fitting can be placed in communication with a reservoir to which collected blood may be directed.
The needle cannula of the prior art blood collection set typically is shielded prior to and after use to prevent accidental sticks. Needle shields used with prior art blood collection sets have taken many forms. Typically, a prior art blood collection set is packaged with a rigid tubular cap telescoped over the needle cannula to prevent accidental sticks prior to use. This tubular cap is removed from the needle cannula immediately prior to use of the blood collection set. Most prior art blood collection sets further include a second shield that is telescoped over the needle cannula and hub. The second shield may include at least one slot through which wings of the prior art hub may extend. Thus, the medical technician who uses the prior art blood collection set will hold the wings of the needle hub in one hand and the shield in the other hand after removing the needle cannula from the patient or blood donor. The wings then are slid proximally relative to the shield, thereby drawing the needle cannula into the shield. Some prior art shields are configured to engage the wings when the needle cannula has been shielded to make a re-exposure of the needle cannula difficult.
The digital manipulation that is required to shield the used needle cannula of a prior art blood collection set creates the potential for generating the accidental needle stick that the shield is intended to avoid. In particular, it is undesirable to rely upon a shielding that requires two hands to be moved in opposite directions in proximity to the point of a used needle cannula. Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized the desirability of providing an automatically shieldable needle cannula for a blood collection set.
The subject invention relates to a blood collection set which comprises a needle cannula having a proximal end, a pointed distal end and a lumen extending therebetween.
The blood collection set further includes a hub that may be molded from a thermoplastic material. The hub includes a proximal end, a distal end and a passage extending continuously therebetween. The distal end of the hub is securely mounted to the proximal end of the needle cannula. Thus the lumen through the needle cannula communicates with the passage through the hub. The hub includes at least one fin and/or wing extending outwardly therefrom. The fin and/or wing are provided to facilitate gripping and manipulation of the needle assembly.
The blood collection set may further include a length of flexible tubing having opposed proximal and distal ends. The distal end of the flexible tubing may be connected to the proximal end of the hub such that the lumen through the needle cannula and the passage through the hub both communicate with the passage through the flexible tubing. The flexible tubing further includes a proximal end that may be connected to a fitting. The fitting may comprise a needle cannula that enables the blood collection set to be placed in communication with a reservoir for receiving a sample of blood. The tubing and the fitting may be of conventional design.
The blood collection set may further include a substantially rigid generally tubular safety cap mounted over the needle cannula for protection against accidental needle sticks prior to use of the blood collection set. The safety cap may include a proximal end that is frictionally engaged with the hub. The rigid tubular safety cap may be removed immediately prior to use of the blood collection set.
The blood collection set further includes a safety shield that is movable along the hub and cannula from a proximal position, where the needle cannula is exposed, to a distal position, where the needle cannula is safely shielded. The shield may further include its own fin and/or wing that can be aligned with a corresponding fin and/or wing projecting from the hub. Biasing means are provided between the shield and the hub for urging the shield to the distal position. The biasing means may be a coil spring that surrounds a portion of the hub.
The needle assembly may further include a latch formed on the fin or wing projecting outwardly from the hub. The latch may include a locking portion for releasably engaging a portion of the shield when the shield is in its proximal position. The latch may further include an actuating portion that can be actuated digitally for releasing the locking portion from the shield and permitting the shield to be propelled to the distal position by the biasing means. The locking portion of the latch may engage a locking recess formed in a fin or wing that projects outwardly from the shield.